


The Time Turner

by ladyontherroc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyontherroc/pseuds/ladyontherroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony stark after every thing happening in life decides to go back in time and change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stark was not always right. . he may have been right where technology was concerned but in most other areas of life he failed.. so much for his vaunted genius. Most of the time it was this propensity to think ahead , be ahead of the race that landed him in trouble. Considering the past few debacles he had been involved in especially the latest one i.e the civil war with captain america... he was not sure as to where to go now.   
Right now he was lying on the floor of his workshop and was staring at nothing... he was stone cold sober and aching alone right now. All he felt right now was loneliness. What he wouldn't give to change the events as they happened. It took so little time for everything to spiral out of control. Rhodey's paralysis, their separated family, loss of Jarvis, Sokovia.. all those images kept circling in his head. He screwed his eyes shut tight against them . He didn't want to experience them again. He didn't want to re-live them again.   
What he wanted to do was that those events never happened. From after Afghanistan , it was one event after another and no time of rest. What he wanted to do was change all the events. He wanted to go back in time and make sure that these events never happened.Suddenly excitement started filling him again.  
He sat up and said "Friday , collect all the data there is on time travel.. any theories, any fiction , any hypothesis, anything at all..from everywhere. collate them together . Baby, we are going to be time travellers..."


	2. Chapter 2

Since the idea sparked in his brain , he has been constantly trying to think of how is it possible to achieve what he wanted.He also knew that , without the help of Friday and his highly sophisticated AIs this would not be possible.  
It was the next day and Friday had collected all the releveant data regarding time travel and even the slightest mention of it. " Friday .. Organise the data in a way that it is most useful, also if any other way of time travel is mentioned , other than science then priortise that. Don't leave anything"   
"Yes Boss"  
The first thing he decided was to ask himself why , why does he want to go back, is it for his selfish reasons or is there any advantage to his going back. This time he is not pulling a half assed adventure , he is going to weigh the pro and cons just like any human being except his pro and cons are so much more than other people. First thing When does he want to go back , That's the main question. What does he want to change. Does he Want to change his Afghanistan trip or does he want to go even further back and prevent himself from creating this reputation that he donned as a mask. does he want to go even further back before his parents died, when he was still in University, before Obidiah got his claws in the company and started double dealing. Or he Thought can he go back even further than his birth. Is that even possible? Can he go to the time to save Barnes. Does He want Captain America to have never crashed.Each time line he goes back to changes anything , he will be changing the whole structure of the world. It will be on the whim of One man. Is he ready to shoulder such a burden. Will he retain his sanity if something worse happens with each change that he makes. Then the next thing to think was is it necessary that he should go. Why cant he send someone else whose moral values are greater. Why not Captain America , Why not Rhodey. Why him.? And lets say if not them , then why not tony himself and one more person , that will make the burden so much easier, and is it even possible. 

With all these questions running in his mind , he thinks that he dosent have the necessary data to make an informed decision about them. So that's what his next step will be . That is to collect the data.  
" Friday.. From the time Obidiah joined the Company , collect al the decisions made by him , all the things sold under his name , all the people fired or hired , the direction of the company how did it change , how was the stock prices under him, everything from A to Z. Access The old Memory banks, If its physically stored , Ask people to do it. I am giving you hiring capacity and the privilege of creating your own assistnats to help me in this work. There should be no lag behind. Do you understand Friday"  
" Yes Boss , I will also collect data on Rhodey , Pepper , Captain America and Barnes. Anything related to their times, Any and all Changes made by their presence in the world."  
"Good Girl... You are becoming smarter"  
"Also , what about other sources , try to collect data on Loki's presence in the world , where he announced himself and where he didn't. Also Thor's Presence. Don't forget Bruce Banner."  
" Yes Boss , But you understand Boss that is going to take time to collect."  
"Friday I know that , thats why we will be waking all your sisters and brothers to help you in this task. You will be there guiding light. Friday . Initiate Protocol sequence for JOCASTA , VERONICA , DUM-E , U , BUTTERFINGERS. The Complete protocol. Also Activate Yourself further, Develop Yourself. You know What to do"  
He takes a deep breath and thinks of what he is doing . He is Happy also and doubting himself. His Babies are going to be awake.  
Friday says " Boss are you sure.. There's a hitch in her voice. She sounds happy and also insecure" She has finally got the permission to develop herself but at the same time the responsibility of all her siblings..  
"Yes Friday Do it ."sounding firm  
"Initiate Protocol Adult Friday"  
"Permission Granted : Tony Stark "  
"Adult mode acheived in 6 hours 59 min"  
Tony sighs , takes a deep breath and suddenly realises he is hungry. he knows nothing will be done until Fridays wakes in 7 hours, He better do those things that he has been lagging about ie. looking at the Obidiah Folder Collected by Friday and at the same time ordering a pizza.  
He Sits down on a stool , pulls the monitor towards himself and starts looking at the Obidiah Folder. 3 Hours later when he has speed read through the folder and also eaten his pizza . He finds himself feeling regret in such a huge measure that he is barely able do disengage his brain from the thoughts pouring into them. He knew that Obidiah Betrayed him , double dealt but he didn't know how many people lost their jobs due to Obidiah- honest people, He didn't know that his drug and alcohol habit was perpetuated by Obidiah by placing select friends in his circle , he didn't know that the people who lost heir jobs were countermanded by his signature, he didn't even remember that, he didn't know that Obidiah was not only betraying him , he was also creating situations in volatile areas of the world to incite violence so that more weapons could be brought. He felt as if a hammer was sitting on his chest and he could not breathe. He felt responsible for each and every single of these atrocities.

He didn't think that he had the werewithal to continue more.One thing he knew suddenly that he was definitely going back before Obidiah got the chair in the company. He was definitely going When his parents were alive, He was definitely going when he was in the university.Now the only thing remaining to decide was when in those University years was he going back or wait more further back.

He sat up from the stool and sat down on his swivel chair and tried to think whether the math was possible. First , how was the time going to react. He also suddenly realized that he had very little knowledge of what was precisely going to happen before university years especially he didnt want to go back to the war years. They would be Chaotic, not good , anything could happen with even the slightest change. He bettter go in a period which was digitised.  
One thing decided: 1. He was going in the university years.  
2\. now second thing who to take with him.. can he transfer his AI'S. because if that was possible then it is going to be his best asset  
3\. does he want to go back as himself or does he want to go back as he is now. naaa. he dosen't think he wants to go back as he is now, his physical body is at sub par level , for the task ahead he needs a optimum body . so whats left that he needs to transfer his own memories his consciousness and also a physical object which can hold his AIs at a specific point of time.  
his body relaxes in the chair as he keeps on thinking and he falls into sleep slowly.


End file.
